Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a tool for assembling a bone anchoring device comprising a receiving part for receiving a rod, and for coupling the rod to a bone anchoring element and such a receiving part. The receiving part includes a receiving part body and a locking ring. The locking ring can assume a first position in which it is latched with respect to the receiving part body and in which a head of the bone anchoring element can be inserted, and a second position in which it is latched with respect to the receiving part body and in which the bone anchoring element is held in an adjustable angular position but is not fully locked. The bone anchoring device can be realized, for example, in the form of a polyaxial bone screw. The method of assembling includes the steps of providing the receiving part body and the locking ring in the first position, inserting the head and moving the locking ring to the second position. The tool is configured for the execution of the steps.
Description of Related Art
WO 2007/038350 A2 discloses an apparatus for connecting a bone anchor to a support rod, the apparatus including a connector body and a cap. The connector body has a socket for insertion, angulation and removal of a bone anchor. A sleeve is provided, which is configured to fit over the connector body in a temporary position, in which the sleeve permits insertion of the bone anchor, to move to a provisional locking position in which the sleeve permits angulation but prevents removal of the bone anchor, and to move to a locking position, in which the sleeve prevents both angulation and removal of the bone anchor.